Simple
by Mia Elf
Summary: Um... my solution to the X vs. Iris problem? ^^; There's a quick, dumb explanation and there isn't any real fluff at all... =( Screw it, I'll probably write another chapter just for there to BE fluff.


Just my silly response to all the X vs. Iris fics out there… Please read the end notes when you're done.

…It's meant to be a one shot.  I don't really expect to add more.  

Warnings: Vagueness. Too much detail in some areas, not enough in others.  To my *knowledge* koi means love(r). ^^; Go easy on me…    
  
  


Simple  
  


It was odd to think about it after so long, but the question always popped back up. What was life like before this?  It was always so morbid and depressing but… she couldn't feel completely upset.  She was where she was today because of it, after all.

She yawned and lifted her arms above her head, basking in the last rays of warm sunlight that shone about her garden.  Amidst the roses and Irises that greedily drank in the light she sat, simply enjoying the warm breeze that occasionally pulled at her sundress and tickled her cheek.  A particular sunbeam caught her eyes, bringing out the deep colors as her bright smile added an additional glow to the area.  It was as if the sun and sky loved her, not caring that she could outshine them anytime she chose.

She loved her garden.  The green that sprung to life at her fingers and added to the beauty of her home.  She removed her bare feet from the soil she had dug them into and reached for her basket.  Walking around, she watered her flowers, occasionally stopping to smell the sweet pollens they emitted.  Away from the large, gray city she worked in, it was a refuge, a place of nature.    
  
Paradise. 

  
She began to hum softly as she pruned the leaves of her roses.  The crimson stood out the most among the bright green, adding a beautiful contrast that caught the eye of anyone who saw it.  Her koi loved the color as well; the few occasions he had time to really enjoy it.  She smiled faintly and snipped away a few thorns on a particularly vibrant one. 

She snapped the stem in two and turned to place the flower in her basket.  It was a neat, quick movement; the blades sharp enough for an even cut.  It was as if she were sparing the plant as much pain as she could.  A flower grew and wilted, as did the plant it grew from; they were beautiful for such a short time before death claimed them.  Why add any more suffering than necessary to their already short lives?

Out of the corner of her eye, she made out a figure moving quietly in the house.  A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she ignored this and continued gathering the pieces for her vase.  He'd play that game again? 

  
He certainly wasn't as serious as everyone portrayed him to be.  She smiled in memory of when she had really taken an interest in even discovering that.  It had been… two years?  They were more alike than she would have thought, had more in common than she would have noticed.  As horrid as that day had been, somewhere, someone had been looking out for her by sending him back through the wreckage.  She had accepted her fate and believed that she was going to die… only to reawaken several months later.  Her koi had been there throughout her depression as a friend… and hadn't that been what she'd needed?  It had certainly shown her that she might have been focusing on the wrong person.  
  
She smiled and started towards the house, albeit quietly and avoiding the windows.  He wouldn't catch her this time.  The backdoor opened and she ducked behind a bush, watching intently as her koi stepped out.    
  
He hunched his shoulders and moved about with the protection of the plants.  Or would have, If only his hair hadn't stood out so much!  She stifled a giggle at the sight of the blue spikes above the green lines of her bushes and waited for an opening. 

Holding her breath, she waited until he had past before jumping forward and covering his eyes.  "Guess who?"   
  
"… a quick and painless death?"  He asked, sounding oddly hopeful.

"I can always grab my mech if you feel *that* way."  Iris murmured sweetly before pulling away.    
  
"…Let me get back to you on that."  He grinned at her before sitting on the concrete ledge by the mini pond.  She gave him a suspicious look, wondering how they'd conveniently ended up there before giving it up as coincidence and dipping her feet in the water.    
  
"I'll take it your day wasn't as nice as mine?"  She inquired, kicking a few water drops at a neighboring fish.  It turned tail and swam the other direction, a couple of other fish following behind.    
  
"Oh no, it was great!"  He said with fake perkiness.  "…And did I mention that Sigma's a world renowned humanitarian now and that Zero broke into tears when I showed him Old Yeller?"

She giggled, if only at the idea.  "You didn't have to be so sarcastic." 

"Yes, I did."  He breathed out heavily before allowing a sunny smile to cross his features.  It was one of the simple things she wouldn't have appreciated before.  It was oddly charming for being so boyish, actually.  She'd often teased that it was the main reason she'd fallen for him.  "But it's not like it's something we can't handle."  He frowned at her a little and tilted his head to the side.  "Though I'd still like to know how you got half the day off when I have to ask about five months in advance."

"Oh that. It wasn't all that hard! I just had to sell Signas my eternal soul."  He laughed as she used her index fingers to imitate horns.    
  
"I think he got gypped,"  
  
She looked at him out of her eye, catching his green irises with her brown ones.  "Oh?"  
  
"  You already gave me ownership of that."  He gave her another smile as he pulled her into a small, possessive hug and tucked her head under his chin.  It was comfortable this way, just sitting and enjoying the scenery.  The sunlight disappeared completely, leaving a half moon reflecting on the water.  
  


"Hey, X?"   
  
"Hmm?"

"…When was the last time we just sat like this?" 

He blinked at the question, straining to remember.    
  
"…I don't think we've ever had the time, actually.  Why?  Would you like to do this more often?" 

"…Yes, that would be nice."  She smiled and looked at the insects that started to fly about as she listened to the steady pounding in his chest.  "Quite nice."

  
  


*Cringes and awaits the flying fruit* It just came to me last night when I'd eaten too much Yan Yan, I swear!  I have nothing against hetero fics and therefore had no problem writing this… thing.  I'm a fan of Zero+X, but the idea came to me when I was reading Cheez-its and yaoi, the missing link and eating said Yan Yan.  It was funny, but I've read similar fics where they're at odds or simply despise each other… *shrugs* So here's the result, springing from my, love not war!  habbits as of late.  
  


…And I LOVE Japanese style houses! So pretty… but I thought it'd be nice to add plant life from all over… ^^;

*Backs up as fruit is hefted* Please leave a review? Eep! *Runs*


End file.
